


Hearing Things

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, SGA Secret Santa 2016, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: John and Rodney are in the Chair Room. Rodney is trying to work but John is hearing things.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts).



> Not the best summary I know... ^_^
> 
> Happy Holidays to [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47) and everyone else in fandom!
> 
> I really hope you like this!

Rodney squinted at the screen before him in the vain hope that somehow the readings would begin to make sense. “Try asking the City for an explanation.” 

John, who was comfortably sitting in the Control Chair while Rodney stooped over and squinted at the various control panels in the room, didn’t quite whine when he answered. “I’ve tried that already McKay and nothing. Now shush, there’s a sound I’m hearing that I don’t remember hearing before and I’m trying to find its location.”

Rodney’s first instinct was to try and hear the sound as well but then he realised the futility of that and instead, offered his assistance. “Does it sound close by or somewhere far off in the city?” 

When he did not receive an answer, he turned to check on the other man and found that the Chair was turned in his direction. John’s eyes were squeezed shut, his head tilted one way, his hands gripping the Chair. “Stop that!” he said as he crossed the room with every intention of preventing John from zoning out. 

But as he grew near John’s eyes snapped open and he stumbled from the Chair before it could even move into its upright position. “It’s you!” He gripped Rodney by the shoulder and looked him up and down until finally his eyes fixed onto Rodney’s stomach.

Rodney swallowed thickly as the other man dropped to his knees before him, and God please don’t let his body react inappropriately, and placed his ear to the scientist’s stomach unnecessarily. “Maybe you’re hearing the growling of hunger before it becomes actual growling?”

“No.” John shook his head despite it being pressed against Rodney. “This is unlike anything I’ve ever heard before. Wait, that’s not true… I have heard this before but where?”

“Oh God.” Rodney buried his face in his hands; John’s grip on him the only thing keeping him up. “Is it one of those exploding tumours? Is there time to get me to the infirmary? We should really think about installing one of those Asgardian transporting beam things on Atlantis for this very reason. You could just radio Carson and in the blink of an eye- No no no no! You cannot tell Carson! We’ve already lost one and I doubt Michael was kind enough to have created several Carsons. What? What is it? Why are you looking at me like that? It’s gonna blow isn’t it. You should go. Wait no! I should go-mph.”

“It isn’t an exploding tumour Rodney.” John tried to sound reassured but if he was right, this could actually be worse. “I think you’re pregnant.”

Rodney stopped trying to pry John’s hand from his mouth and stared at him incredulously. John shrugged as he stepped away. “I remembered where I’d heard it before. When Teyla was pregnant with Torren; it’s the baby’s heartbeat.”

“If you’re right, do you know what this means?” Rodney clenched his hands in fists to stop them from shaking.

John stood at parade rest, his face inscrutable. “Yes. We’re gonna be fathers.”

“And that doesn’t freak you out? Because I’m freaked out! And once the SGC and the SGO finds out, they’re going to freak out too!” Rodney would be pacing if he thought he wouldn’t automatically collapse on taking his first step. The standing there and staring at John while he yelled and possibly hyperventilated did not help calm things down.

John in the meantime was an ocean of calm, unless you were a fellow Sentinel and could hear his heart hammering against his chest. Or were standing behind him and could see the way he kept clenching and unclenching his hands. “Maybe we should get it confirmed first? Before we start worrying about the SGC or the SGO or Woolsey?”

Rodney shook his head most emphatically. “First, we are going to talk about what is going to happen should Carson confirm that I’m . . . you know.”

“Pregnant?” John scowled at him. “And why Carson and not Keller? You still holding out hope she’ll take you back? Because I doubt she’ll take kindly to the fact that you’re pregnant with my child.”

“Woah.” Rodney’s hands came up in a placating manner as he tentatively stepped closer. “I’ve accepted that Jennifer and I are over. I thought we,” he paused to wave his hands between them, “were together.”

John’s eyebrows furrowed. “You thought we were together?”

Rodney’s heart sank at the Implication of John’s words but his memory of the nights they spent sleeping together, only sleeping together, gave him hope. “Are you saying we’re not? Because then yes, explaining why I’m potentially carrying your child will be quite interesting.” 

John’s voice, when he responded, was hard. “I thought you only wanted benefits.”

Rodney sighed because that had once been true. “How many pairings of Sentinel and Guide do you know of that do not engage in a sexual relationship John?”

John’s scowl was at a level of disapproval Rodney had never seen before. “So this is because we’re paired up?” 

“No! Well, yes in the beginning but not now. Not anymore. I was an idiot to think I could find someone better than you John.” Idiot did not even begin to describe his actions, his want to be normal.

“And when the next cute blonde with nice breasts crosses our paths?”

“She can just keep on walking, I’m a taken man.” Rodney watched John watch him. “If I’m wanted that is.”

“And if you’re not pregnant?”

Rodney glanced down at his middle; the likelihood that John was wrong or mistaken was ridiculous but if it turned out he wasn’t pregnant? “It’s up to you. We can either notify the SGC and the SGO of the change in our relationship or we can continue as we are and I’ll speak to Carson, or Jennifer, about switching to a stronger birth control.”

John shifted, posture relaxing a fraction. “What do you want Rodney?”

If he’d been asked that question this morning when John was still curled around him, he would have said that things didn’t need to change between them. But now, with the possibility of a family with this man… “I’ll take whatever you can give John.” Judging by the way his mouth twisted it was obvious that John did not like his answer. “I’ll take whatever you can give John, because I love you.”

John’s eyes widened and his voice cracked as he spoke. “You love me?”

In for a dime… “Yes. I love you and I want you. And if there’s a baby, I want him too. And maybe in a few years’ time we can have another; as many as you like, within reason of course.”

“Let’s first find out if there is a baby right now and then we can make plans for the future.” John said as he herded Rodney from the room towards the transporter.

Rodney tried digging his heels in, wanting an explanation. “Wait, so what does this mean?”

John glanced at him, a smile on his lips. “Yes.”

Rodney glared at the other man wondering if he was being intentionally vague. “Yes? Yes to what? Because I asked several things none of which ‘Yes’ is the right answer to!”

“Everything you said.”

Rodney slumped into the corner of the transporter, arms crossed. “That is it! I am not moving unless I get a straight answer.”

The smile turned into a grin as John crowded him in his corner. “Yes, I love you too. Yes, I want to have this baby. And yes, I want more. Lots more.” 

“Oh. Good.” Rodney felt his mouth stretch into a smile as he straightened, felt happiness spread through him. 

“Yes. Very good.” John murmured as he leaned forward and slotted their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> A very big thank you to my friend for going over this despite the things that are going on in her life, you know I appreciate you! ♥


End file.
